


All's Fair in Love and Superheroes

by caterinawrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ladrien June, Some angst, but if you blink you'll miss it, idk yet, ladrien, prompt requests, rating may actually be lower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: When Marinette and Alya hatch a plan to land Marinette a date with Adrien, things don't go exactly the way they'd hoped when Ladybug swoops in to ask him out instead.





	1. Lucky Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic is going to be comprised of the rest of the requests people have made for Ladrien June! I decided to put them all together into a fic idea that I had as opposed to doing them all as individual one-shots, so each chapter will be dedicated to the person who requested the prompt. This chapter corresponds to day 9: Lucky Charm which was requested by maitredesnavires on tumblr! Thank you so much for the request, and I hope you enjoy this fic! :)

Chapter 1: Lucky Charm

“Okay, so let’s review,” Alya said, pacing the floor of Marinette’s bedroom with her hands clasped behind her back. “Where are you two going to meet?”

“The park,” Marinette recited smoothly with a determined nod.

“Good, and what time?” She continued without breaking stride.

“7 o’clock.”

“And where are you going?” Alya stopped in front of the chair where Marinette sat and cocked a brow.

“For a romantic walk along the Seine then for ice cream at Andre’s as soon as we determine his location,” She finished, and Alya patted her head proudly.

“You’ve got the details down now let’s work on your delivery,” She said, pulling Marinette to her feet and picking up a framed photo off the desk. “I’ll be Adrien, and you just try to form complete sentences. Remember your details!”

“Complete sentences. Details. Right, got it,” Marinette said, closing her fists and taking a deep breath. “Um, hello, Adrien.”

Alya cleared her throat, holding the picture in front of her face, and dropped her voice into a lower register. “Hey, Marinette, what’s up?”

“I was just wondering if maybe you’d like to go out with me tomorrow evening around say- 7ish? We can meet in the park and take a walk along the Seine if you want,” She said, swaying back and forth nervously and tugging on her blazer.

Alya lowered the picture in her hand and pursed her lips as Marinette’s shoulders curled.

“That bad?”

“No.” Alya shook her head, tapping her chin. “It’s just very stiff and rehearsed. You should loosen up and be a little bit more flirtatious.”

“Right, yeah, there’s just one little problem with that: I don’t know how to flirt!” Marinette said, pressing her palms to her cheeks with a pout.

“Well, then it’s a good thing you’ve got me here to teach you,” Alya said with a smirk, brushing Marinette’s nose with her finger. “Guys like Adrien tend to like stronger women, so you have to be confident. Considering how you usually act around him, this will be a noticeable change for him, and it might just shock him enough to say yes.”

“Do you really think I can pull off confident around him?” Marinette asked, chewing her nails, and Alya slapped her hand down, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“I think that you are more than capable if you put your mind to it, M. Adrien already thinks you’re amazing as a friend, so all you have to do is show him how amazing you can be as _more_ than a friend.” She winked encouragingly, and Marinette bit back a shy smile, tugging on one of her pigtails.

“More than friends with _Adrien_ ,” She sighed dreamily, slipping into a fantasy realm where Adrien was a prince locked in a tower, and she was a noble knight come to rescue him, but before she could drift too far, Alya snapped her fingers to bring her back down to earth.

“Alright, flirting 101, first you have to capture his attention. Since we go to the same school, and he sits in front of you in class, it should be easy enough to strike up a conversation with him. Then you want to make eye contact and smile. It lets him know you’re interested,” Alya instructed, lifting Marinette’s chin to meet her gaze head-on and pushing the corners of her lips up. “Next you’ll want to pay him a compliment. Boys love being complimented, but just don’t go overboard with it.”

She gave Marinette a stern look who in turn offered a sheepish grin and guilty titter.

“Don’t be afraid to get a little close to him, maybe lightly touch his arm,” Alya continued, demonstrating as she spoke. “Keep it casual but intimate. You want to catch his attention but not scare him, so don’t seem _too_ eager.”

“This is all too much. I’m never going to be able to pull it off,” Marinette said with a groan, leaning her head back.

“Yes you will. Lesser women than you do it all the time. Just look at Chloe,” Alya chuckled, placing her hands on her shoulders. “You can do this, girl, and you’re gonna sweep him off his feet.”

Marinette smiled at the sentiment, stepping forward to pull Alya into a tight hug. They squeezed each other tightly for a moment before Alya pushed away with a confident grin.

“Okay, let’s take it from the top.”

\- - - - - -

The following day at school Marinette dissolved into a bundle of nerves, pacing the floor in front of her locker in a ceaseless loop while she chewed her nails. Adrien’s fencing lesson would be over in 12 minutes, and her anxiety tripled with each passing second. The air felt too stagnant and stifling, her cheeks flush and hot; she was certain that she’d pass out at any moment, but anytime she sat down her legs became too restless so her march resumed.

“Chillax, girl. You can do this,” Alya said with an encouraging smile from where she leaned against her locker with her arms folded over her chest.

“But what if I mess up?” She asked, wiping her hands on her pants.

“Well, he’s pretty used to your normal mix-ups, so just keep going. Try to remember what we rehearsed and just be yourself. He’s pretty fond of her, ya know.” Alya stepped in to stop her, taking her hands and giving them a gentle squeeze. “Just think about all of the double dates we can go on when he totally falls for you and what colors you want at your wedding.”

“Alya!” Marinette squeaked, burying her face in her friend’s chest while Alya cackled and patted her back.

“I’m kidding. Mostly.” She rolled her eyes. “Now get out there and take his breath away.”

Alya slapped Marinette’s arm, nudging her toward the door, and Marinette took a deep breath, clenching and unclenching her fists as she peeked out into the courtyard. Adrien was texting on his phone outside the locker room alone. It was now or never.

Straightening her spine, she stepped out into the courtyard, approaching him swiftly while her confidence lasted, but her bravado met a brick wall when Nino exited the locker room and captured Adrien’s attention. Marinette felt her stomach solidify into a heavy rock, and in an instant, she turned and dashed back to the locker rooms where Alya waited expectantly just inside the door.

“No way, girl. Get back out there!” She scolded, cocking a hip to the side and pointing.

“I can’t do it! Nino is with him,” Marinette said, crouching into a ball and hugging her knees to her chest.

“Wha-” Alya peeked out the door, a groan rumbling in her chest. “I’ll handle that, just be ready to swoop in.”

“Okay,” Marinette said softly as Alya rushed out.

She leaned her head back against the lockers, retrieving the lucky charm Adrien had given her for her birthday, the matching token of their friendship, and trailing her fingers along the beads before jumping up and racing quickly to the bathroom. Flicking on the faucet, she splashed cold water on her face and leaned against the sink. How was it that she could save the entire city from deranged supervillains with ease, but when it came to asking a boy out, she completely shut down? If only she could channel Ladybug then maybe she could get two sentences out around him without foaming at the mouth…

She straightened up, the lightbulb going off in her head, and she clicked open her purse to find Tikki enjoying her afternoon snack. Her kwami paused her meal, setting the cookie aside and floating out with a curious expression.

“Tikki, I think I need a little confidence boost,” She said, clasping her hands together in front of her chest pleadingly.

“Okay…You can do it, Marinette! Just be honest, and everything will-” Marinette cut her off with a shake of her head.

“I appreciate the sentiment, but that’s not exactly what I had in mind,” She said, placing her hands on her hips as Tikki tilted her head to the side in confusion. “Just…transform me!”

Marinette blinked as her suit manifested over her clothes, and Ladybug turned back to the mirror, releasing a breath through her nose. She squared her shoulders and shook her wrists out to relieve the tension she held in her fists. Adrien was her friend, a good friend even, and he’d more than likely say yes. After all, he was always complimenting her and smiling at her, so that had to count for something, right?

“Okay, Marinette. You can do this. You save Paris every day; you can ask a boy out on a date. Just be confident and flirtatious.” She said, staring at her reflection. “What would Chat Noir do? ‘ _Hey there, prince charming, that riposte out there was purr-fect, wanna go out_?’ Ugh, no, that’s lame.”

She ran a hand through her bangs, pacing back and forth a few times before stopping in front of the mirror once more and pressing her lips into a determined line. Alright, no more hiding. It was time to finally make a move, and she wasn’t going to back down this time. She was Lady- _fricking_ -bug; she’d fought dinosaurs and crazy pigeon men, so no way was she about to chicken out! Adrien was the nicest boy on the planet, always so honest and gentle and smart and about to say yes to her date!

Squaring her shoulders, she marched out of the bathroom confidently, holding her head high all the way up to where Adrien stood by the entrance to the school. He looked up from his phone, eyebrows raising in surprise as she stopped in front of him and locked her gaze with his.

“I saw you practicing today. You’re an incredible fencer,” She said with a smile, and his spine stiffened in shock.

“Wha-Oh, um, you- thank you!” He stammered, and she cocked a hip to one side, tilting her chin just-so to look up at him through hooded eyes.

“So, you wanna go out tomorrow?” She asked, and he faltered, cheeks darkening three shades of red as he struggled to sputter out a response.

“Whoa, it’s Ladybug!” Kim shouted in awe, and she instantly felt a dozen pair of eyes train on her back.

Glancing down at her torso, she realized that she’d forgotten to change back in the bathroom which meant that she’d just asked her crush out. As Ladybug. In an instant, her face paled, confidence hopping a plane to the Caribbean and leaving her stranded in a sea of people vying for her attention.

“Ladybug!”

“No way, Ladybug’s at our school!”

“Is there an akuma nearby?”

“Um…” She glanced around nervously, eyes landing on Alya who, of course, was recording the whole thing.

“Ladybug! Can I get an interview for my blog?” Her friend asked, and she grimaced, flicking her gaze across different faces as panic swelled in her gut.

“Yes!” She jumped at the sound of Adrien’s reply, turning back to face his timid smile. “I’d love to go out with you, Ladybug.”

“Oh, perfect, uh, I’ll give you the details later,” She said, backing toward the front door as the crowd erupted into a cacophony of questions. “Bug out!”

With a flick of her wrist, she tossed her yoyo and shot off, barely paying attention to where she was going. She just needed to be anywhere but there, and after a few minutes of fleeing, she finally touched down on a roof and collapsed with her back against a wall.

How could she have been so careless? Why did Adrien have to short circuit any amount of awareness in her brain? And why did he have to say _yes_? Leaning her head back with a whine, she bemoaned her rotten luck.

Ladybug had a date with Adrien Agreste.


	2. Reverse Balcony Scene

Chapter 2

 _ladyblogger_ : _um, so that was unexpected_

_smellywolf: yeah tough break M. who would have thought ladybug would be the one swooping in to steal adrien from u_

_heeliesb4feelies: maybe marinette should have gone to ladybug for tips >:P_

_pinkthorn: alix! Marinette is heartbroken don’t make fun of her_

_heeliesb4feelies: sorry :(_

_macaronette: im fine u guys. really_

_ladyblogger: are you sure u don’t need an emergency slumber party? we can eat left over cookies and throw darts at all of the pictures on ur wall_

_heeliesb4feelies: or we can turn them into a bonfire >:)_

_macaronette: guys im not upset with adrien_

_actually a vampire: do you want us to sabotage their date?_

_heeliesb4feelies: we can buy a bunch of mice from the pet store and set them loose on his yacht_

_smellywolf: alix thats inhumane_

_pinkthorn: what if we kidnap her and send in marinette in a ladybug costume. I mean she kind of looks like her I think we could pull it off_

_macaronette: what? NO! no one is releasing any animals on anyone’s yacht or kidnapping anybody!_

_actually a vampire: can we dye his hair hot pink while he’s sleeping?_

_pinkthorn: YES!_

_macaronette: NO!!_

_ladyblogger: i can totally write an article slamming her on my blog. i love her but youre way more important to me girl_

_macaronette: can we just drop it? i dont want to throw darts at his face and i dont want any of u sabotaging their date. he said yes which means he likes her and more than anything i just want him to be happy_

_smellywolf: aww marinette!_

_ladyblogger: girl u are too good for him_

_pinkthorn: adrien doesn’t know what hes missing! youre like the nicest person I know Marinette!_

_actually a vampire: yeah way cooler than ladybug_

_heeliesb4feelies: …I mean marinette doesnt have super powers im just saying_

_ladyblogger: alix_

_heeliesb4feelies: what? superpowers are cool!_

_ladyblogger: thats not the point_

_heeliesb4feelies: fine. youre cool marinette even without magic_

_macaronette: thanks girls. ill be fine im just gonna sleep it off._

_ladyblogger: k were here for u if u need us_

_pinkthorn: night marinette!_

_heeliesb4feelies: let us know if you change your mind about the mice_

_smellywolf: alix_

_macaronette: night girls_

Marinette set her phone down with a sigh, leaning her head back against the chaise. The girls were all sweet to look out for her, but how could she tell them that she was the same Ladybug that asked Adrien out? Not that she didn’t trust them to keep her secret, but with Hawkmoth out there, she couldn’t risk one of them getting hurt for knowing her identity. Leading a double life could be so exhausting.

“What are you going to do, Marinette?” Tikki asked, flitting up with a frown. “You’re not really going to go out with him as Ladybug are you?”

“I don’t know, Tikki,” She said, staring up at her ceiling. “He said yes, and I don’t want to disappoint him. I just can’t believe I did that!”

She slumped over into a ball, hugging a pillow to her chest and hiding her face with a moan. How could she have been so careless? What was she thinking transforming into Ladybug? And then forgetting to change back… Ugh, Adrien just made her brain so crazy and jumbled and distracted, and now Ladybug had a date with him instead of Marinette.

“If you go through with this, you’re going to have to be careful, Marinette. Ladybug can’t get distracted whenever Hawkmoth makes another akuma.” Tikki warned seriously.

“I know, and it could put Adrien in danger if I get to close to him. What if akumas come after him because of me? I’d never forgive myself if something happened to him,” She said, shaking the thought out of her brain. “Just one date and then I can let him down gently. As Ladybug, of course. Then Marinette can figure something else out.”

“Atta girl!”

***

“Can you believe it, Plagg?” Adrien sighed dreamily, pacing the floor of his bedroom. “Ladybug asked _me_ on a date, and it wasn’t a dream!”

“Don’t you find it a little odd that she’d ask _you_ on a date? Wouldn’t you prefer to go out with her as Chat Noir?” Plagg asked before stuffing his gullet with cheese.

“I’d like to go out with her _at all_. Whether that’s as Adrien or Chat Noir isn’t as important as the date itself, wanna know why?” Adrien smirked, though Plagg’s response was a disinterested blink. “Because it means she _likes_ me, and if she likes Adrien then that means she likes Chat Noir too by default.”

“But don’t you think it’s kind of strange that she likes the you she doesn’t know very well?” Plagg shot back, cocking a brow.

“My face is all over Paris, maybe she’s just a fan and wants to get to know me better. Hence, the date.” Adrien rolled his eyes as if it were obvious. “Besides who’s to say she doesn’t know Adrien? It’s a possibility I’ve thought about a lot since we became superheroes. Given that we don’t know each other’s identity, it’s a very real possibility that we know each other in our normal lives.”

“Yeah and maybe you two are even friends,” Plagg said mockingly.

“Are we really? You know who she is, right?” Adrien perked up, and Plagg’s eyes narrowed skeptically.

“I will neither confirm nor deny whether or not you know each other in real life. You’re not allowed to know who she is, and no amount of cheese will make me talk,” He said with a huff, turning around stubbornly.

“I know, I know, but a boy can dream, right?” He sank into his computer chair and leaned his head back with a dopey grin. “Where do you think she’s gonna take me?”

“Hopefully somewhere with good cheese,” Plagg mumbled under his breath as Adrien stood up and resumed pacing with a finger hooked around his chin in thought.

“Ladybug and I are both celebrities which means that if we go out in public, we’ll draw a lot of attention to ourselves which if Ladybug hates anything it’s drawing attention to herself, and seeing as she’s always so careful about revealing too much about her personal life, she’ll likely want to go somewhere secluded and away from the public eye which means…” He stopped short, eyes widening with realization. “I’m going to get a romantic night out with Ladybug _alone_. Just the two of us under Paris lights. Plagg, this is going to be the first date we tell our kids about!”

“I think you should wait until after the date before you build a fantasy life with her in your head,” Plagg said pointedly.

“Ha ha,” Adrien replied dryly before averting his gaze guiltily. “I did that months ago and even made a Sims file for us. We have three kids and a dog.”

Plagg gave him a concerned look as if he were a few seconds away from calling in a shrink, but Adrien pulled out another container of Camembert from the cabinet with a smirk, though his distraction was short-lived when a knock sounded on his window. He turned to see Ladybug hanging upside down and felt his heart skip a beat. Even upside down she was still beautiful, but he shook himself to keep from getting distracted and pressed the button on his remote to let her in.

“Ladybug, hi,” He said with a shy smile as she landed gracefully.

“Hello,” She said with a wave before clasping her hands together in front of her. “So, um, about the date…”

“Yeah?” He perked up eagerly, and she bit her lip.

“Is tomorrow night okay? I know you’re probably really busy with all of your modeling and stuff, and if that doesn’t work for you then we can pick another time and-”

“I’m free tomorrow,” He interjected before cupping a hand over his mouth. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“No, no, it’s fine.” She waved her hands reassuringly. “So, um, tomorrow then around 7? We can meet outside the school.”

“Awesome! I can’t wait, Ladybug.” He met her gaze head-on with a warm smile, and her face softened as a rosy tint stained her cheeks.

“Then I’ll see you tomorrow then, Adrien Agreste,” She said softly before tossing her yoyo and leaving out the way she came in.

“I’ll be waiting, m’lady.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for yoyos-on-the-wharf who requested day 10: Reverse Balcony Scene which I assume is just Ladybug visiting Adrien's room? Idk that's what I wrote even if the actual visit is brief, but the plot thickens!  
> Also for anyone who couldn't figure out the beginning, the girl squad has a group chat and the screen names belong to:  
> ladyblogger = Alya  
> smellywolf = Mylene  
> pinkthorn = Rose  
> actually a vampire = Juleka  
> heeliesb4feelies = Alix  
> macaronette = Marinette  
> Not mentioned but the title of their group chat is "Mission: Adrinette" because they all ship it.


	3. Andre's Ice Cream

Chapter 3

Marinette stood before her mirror, smoothing her dress with a nervous wince. She was due to meet Adrien in just 20 short minutes, and her anxiety was off the charts. What if she spilled her drink on him? Or said something too personal that gave away her secret identity? Why didn’t she just cancel it?

“Your dress turned out nice after all the last minute alterations you made,” Tikki remarked, swirling around to give her a once over.

“Yeah…” Marinette pursed her lips.

“What’s the matter?” Tikki tilted her head to the side.

“I just- Everything Alya and I planned, all of our talking points for the date, my outfit, the meeting place, the date itself are all useless now. I’m completely flying blind, and I’m worried that everything is going to go horribly wrong,” She said, pressing the tips of her fingers together.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine, Marinette. You worry too much,” Tikki assured her. “Just be yourself, well, not _too_ yourself, but you know what I mean.”

“Don’t worry, Tikki. I’d never intentionally reveal my identity. I’ll just have to stay focused,” She said with a determined smile, giving herself one last look in the mirror before pulling on her coat to conceal her dress and heading downstairs.

“Going out?” Her mother asked as she descended.

“Yeah, I’m gonna go see a movie with some friends. I’ll be back tonight,” She said, holding her breath as her mom smiled.

“Alright, dear. Have fun!” Sabine waved, turning back to the dishes, and Marinette exhaled in relief before making her way out the front door.

Step one complete, now onto step two.

Once outside, she scanned the area, ensuring that the coast was clear before fastening on her mask for later and transforming. She took a deep breath before casually pacing across the street to wait. Given the short amount of time she had to make changes to her original date plans, she felt a little nervous about her idea but being Ladybug limited her options. They couldn’t go somewhere too public, or they’d risk being noticed. Attention was the last thing she wanted considering she wasn’t even sure this relationship was going to last the night. That thought made her heart sink a little, but she knew it wouldn’t really be the end of things with Adrien.

“Ladybug!” She turned to see his smiling face approaching from the subway, a bouquet of red roses in his hands.

“You’re early,” She remarked, cheeks flushing.

“So are you,” He shot back playfully, placing the bouquet in her hands. “I brought you these.”

“That’s so sweet,” She breathed, trailing her gloved fingers over the petals. “Um, thank you, Adrien.”

“I feel like I should be thanking you for inviting me tonight. I’m still not entirely convinced this isn’t a dream,” He said shyly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“You’re a dream,” She said softly, seeming to catch herself after a moment. “Uh, what I mean is, um, I’m happy to get to know you better. You seem really nice.”

He smiled at that, his warm gaze fixated on her, and she cleared her throat again. “So, I kind of set something up for us. You’re not afraid of heights are you?”

“No, I don’t mind them,” He said, shaking his head.

“Then just…hold on tight, okay?” She awkwardly hooked her arm around his waist, and he locked his around her shoulders. He was so close that she could feel his breath kissing her cheeks, and she felt it hitch as she tossed her yoyo and pulled them to their destination.

“Wow.” Adrien gaped as she strapped her yoyo back to her waist. “You set all of this up?”

Ladybug clasped her hands together in front of herself shyly, examining her afternoon’s hard work of rose petals, candles, and a small picnic set up. “I kind of stole the idea from Chat Noir. He’s better at all this romantic stuff than me, but I thought that maybe we’d have a bit more privacy up here.”

“He’s probably better than both of us. My heart’s going to beat out of my chest,” He admitted, and she felt her cheeks burn. She wasn’t used to seeing him so flustered, and she certainly wasn’t used to _making_ him so flustered.

“Well, why don’t we sit down and relax? I brought us some snacks- I hope you’re hungry,” She gestured to the picnic blanket and took a seat across from him. “I hope you have a sweet tooth.”

Adrien perked up as she retrieved a box of macarons from the basket, and he tilted his head to the side to read the logo. “You like the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery too?”

“Oh- uh, yeah! I bought these from their bakery. They’re really delicious which is why I bought them,” She said stiffly, eyeing him cautiously to ensure he didn’t suspect anything from her mistake.

“Yeah, Marinette and her parents are awesome. Her dad has been to the school before to teach us how to make these,” Adrien remarked, taking a bite. “They’re some of the best macarons in Paris.”

“Thank you, Adrien,” She said sincerely, catching herself quickly and adding, “-For agreeing to come out with me tonight!”

“Thank you for inviting me,” He said, pausing slightly before continuing, “Though I do have one question…why me?”

“Oh, uh…” She stiffened, rubbing the back of her neck. “I mean, I guess you have a point. We don’t really know each other outside of the few times I’ve saved you, and it’s not like I know you in real life, well, I mean, I know _of_ you because you’re a famous model of course, but you see I-”

Adrien’s eyebrows raised slowly as she rambled, so she paused abruptly fishing for an excuse.

“To tell you the truth, I didn’t actually mean to ask you out as Ladybug. I just got nervous, and one thing led to another and then…yeah.” She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and averted her gaze. “I kind of have a crush on you, and not just because you’re a model. I actually admire how kind and genuine you are, and I just wanted a chance to get to know you better, and I had hoped that you could get to know me. The real me.”

Adrien stared at her in stunned shock before blinking and leaning forward to place his hands over hers.

“I have a crush on you too!” He blurted. “Well, I have a crush on Ladybug. I don’t know who you really are, but I’m sure you’re the same girl under the mask too, and I’d love to get to know her better!”

Ladybug held his gaze for a long moment before taking a deep breath. “Close your eyes.”

Adrien blinked a couple times in confusion before doing as he was told. Ladybug gave Tikki the command and let her transformation fall, ensuring that her mask was firmly in place before turning back to him.

“Okay, you can open them.”

He peeked one eye open then the other, jaw dropping as he took in her red dress and costume mask. “Wow.”

“I, um, I thought that maybe this way you could see that there is someone under the mask and that if you’re with me, you’re not just dating a superhero,” She explained, picking at her skirt.

“I’m sure you’re every bit as amazing under the mask. After all, everything Ladybug does, fighting villains, coming up with clever solutions, helping others, that’s all you,” He said with a reassuring smile. “Although, I-I kind of hope that maybe you can do the same for me. I’m not just Adrien Agreste, teen model. Sometimes I’m just Adrien, guy who likes video games and hanging out with his friends.”

“He sounds like someone worth knowing.” Ladybug smiled at him, bringing a flush to both of their cheeks.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck and averted his gaze to hide his blush, spotting Andre setting up his ice cream stand on the next block. His heart lurched in his chest at the thought, and he didn’t want to suggest it, but Ladybug followed his gaze.

“Oh, it’s Andre!” She gasped, biting her lip a little as she turned back to him. “Would you like to get some ice cream? Uh, just to eat, I mean we don’t have to get one to share for _that_ reason, unless you want to, I just, you seem interested that’s all.”

Adrien chuckled, cupping a hand over his mouth to stifle it. “I’d love to share Andre’s ice cream with you.”

“Okay, uh,” She glanced around frantically as if figuring out what to do before summoning her transformation again. “Hang on.”

She wrapped an arm around his waist once more before lowering them down to the ground with her yoyo and dropping her disguise again. She straightened up, smoothing her dress as her kwami ducked inside, and Adrien waited patiently, offering an arm and leading the way as soon as she was ready. Andre perked up when he saw them approaching.

“My, my, what a beautiful couple! It just melts my heart! I’ve got just the thing for you two,” He said, turning to his cart. “A sweet blueberry for her midnight hair, rich pistachio for his bright green stare, and last but surely not least, a hint of raspberry for their rosy cheeks.”

“Thank you, Andre.” Ladybug beamed, accepting the cone before they found a secluded bench nearby. She felt her heart skip as Adrien offered her a bite, and her mind ascended to cloud nine. Finally, she was getting to share ice cream with Adrien! As Ladybug, but still, it was a dream come true.

“Ahem.” They paused at Tikki’s small voice, and Ladybug peeked down at her pocket where her kwami peeked out hopefully.

“Oh, uh, Adrien, there’s someone you should meet,” She started, nodding for Tikki to reveal herself. “This is Tikki, she’s my kwami- uh, a magical being that grants my powers along with my earrings.”

“Wow, that’s so amazing!” He gaped.

“She has a bit of a sweet tooth,” Ladybug explained, giving Tikki a teasing look. “I’m gonna go get a scoop for her. I’ll be right back.”

They watched her go, and Adrien flicked his gaze back to Tikki. “You know who I am, don’t you?”

“Yes, but your identity must never be revealed to her.” She stated, turning away from him and folding her arms over her chest.

“Why? We both love each other,” He said pleadingly, but Tikki wouldn’t budge, so he sat back with a sigh. “Yeah, I know, and I won’t. She’s too important to me, and I know it’s not what she wants.”

He leaned against his fist, and Tikki spared him a glance before flitting over to pat his cheek sympathetically. “You two will defeat Hawkmoth someday. I know it.”

“Psst!” They flicked their gaze down to Adrien’s jacket where Plagg peeked out.

“Plagg! What if Ladybug sees you?” Tikki hissed.

“Relax, she’s still buying ice cream. Besides, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you, sugarcube.” He winked, and Tikki rolled her eyes with a groan.

“Not long enough, stinky sock,” She said, placing her hands on her hips and turning away stubbornly.

“Oh, c’mon. You know you miss me,” He goaded, smugly.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten all the pranks you and Trixx played on me last time we were all together,” She said accusingly, leaning into his face.

“Lighten up, sugarcube, it was all in good fun.” He waved it away.

“Don’t call me that,” She ordered, pausing as Plagg reached out to peck her cheek before disappearing back inside, leaving Tikki fuming as Ladybug approached.

“You two seem…familiar,” Adrien said, and Tikki touched her cheek softly; Adrien couldn’t quite tell if she looked annoyed or strangely fond, and he decided on a mix between the two.

“I’m back!” Ladybug called, holding up a second cone. “I got chocolate because I know it’s your favorite.”

Tikki perked up as she set it on the bench, digging in without a second thought. Ladybug giggled a little before turning her attention back to Adrien.

“So you fence, but what are your other hobbies?” She asked, offering him a spoonful.

“Mmm,” He hummed as he swallowed. “I do a lot of things, I suppose. Basketball, soccer, lacrosse, karate. I take piano and Chinese lessons. I’m a model,” He gestured toward his latest advert. “But I’m sure you knew that.”

“Oh yes,” She sighed, shaking herself with a sheepish wince before adding, “Wow, you’re very busy, aren’t you?”

“I just kind of do most of them. Joining official teams forces my father to let me do something besides sit at home,” He said, pressing the spoon to her lips and shrugging. “I don’t hate them, but I don’t love them either. They just kind of pass the time.”

“There must be something that you enjoy.” Her eyebrows furrowed.

Adrien considered it a moment, pushing the ice cream around in his mouth with his tongue. “I like being around people. When you spend a lot of time alone, you really cherish the moments you spend with others.”

Ladybug felt her heart sink a little under his sad gaze. Sure, she knew that Adrien got kept home a lot, but she didn’t realize how lonely it must make him. She couldn’t imagine what it must be like for him.

“If you want…whenever your dad keeps you at home by yourself, I could come by sometimes,” She offered. “Our secret.”

Adrien’s face lit up at that, cheeks flushing as he took another spoonful. Ladybug in his room… now that was a fantasy he never thought would come true.

“I would love that!” He said eagerly, placing his hands over hers on the cone. “I want to spend more time with you, and not just going out on dates, but actually just hanging out.”

“Then it’s settled,” She said, offering him the last bite.

“But, wait, how will you know when to come?” He cocked a brow, and she tapped her chin in thought.

“I’ll think of something,” She said. “So, shall we take a walk along the Seine?”

They walked along in silence for a few minutes until their hands brushed, and Adrien summoned enough courage to twine their fingers. To his relief, she didn’t pull away but eagerly curled her fingers around his as they walked. He wasn’t sure how long they walked, but he didn’t care. The girl of his dreams was by his side, and no amount of time was too much for him. They talked about trivial things, favorite movies, opinions on reality shows - both thankfully immensely disinterested – as well as their hopes for the future.

It seemed that they had a lot in common, and Adrien hung onto every detail that she would give him. This is everything he’d wanted for so long, and now he finally knew more about Ladybug than just her powers and odd aversion to cat puns. Now he finally felt like he was getting to know and love the real Ladybug, and she was everything he could have asked for and more.

“I’m really happy that you invited me out tonight, even if it was an accident,” He said when they arrived back at his house. “I had an amazing time.”

“Me too, Adrien,” She said with a small smile, biting her lip. “It was nice getting to know the real you.”

They lingered there for a moment, too nervous to meet each other’s gaze, and looked around awkwardly before Ladybug took a step back and gestured over her shoulder.

“I guess I’ll see you around then?” She cocked a brow, and he felt his stomach flip.

“Uh, yeah. Just come by any time. I’ll leave my window open,” He said, rubbing the back of his neck, a nervous habit of his, he realized.

“Okay.” She nodded. “Um, good night, Adrien.”

“Good night.” He waved, wincing as she turned and headed up the sidewalk before holding out a hand to stop her. “Hey, Ladybug, wait!”

She stopped and turned back to face him curiously as he paced over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He flicked his gaze down to her lips, breathing accelerating as he looked up into her eyes once more as if asking for permission. She seemed to realize his intentions as she leaned forward, eyelids hooding as he stooped down to press his lips to hers. They were soft against his own, and he wasn’t sure if his feet were still touching the ground as his mind whirled out of control.

When they pulled away, he pressed his forehead to hers, meeting her gaze warmly and caressing her cheek. Her breath hitched against his touch, and he bit back a smile.

“Come visit me soon.” He pleaded, taking a step back and shoving his hands in his pockets.

“I will.” She nodded, swallowing hard.

“Good night, Ladybug,” He said softly, offering her his sincerest and most affectionate gaze.

“Good night, Adrien.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, I'm back with another chapter of this. I've actually been writing this one for like two months. Slowly but surely. Getting into the real hard and fast Adrien here. Someone help these two.   
> This chapter was requested by yoyos-on-the-wharf on tumblr, so hopefully you enjoyed it yoyos! And anyone else reading too ;) I'll get around to this one periodically. I kind of work on it in the background between other things, writing a few lines here and there. So idk, probably get the next chapter up in another couple months XD  
> This chapter like many things I write, is unedited because we die like men here, and I'm too lazy to proof read late at night, so don't judge me.


End file.
